gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Gleefan13
Emoangel.jpg|Its just...heavenly? Iloveyou.gif|I love you!! K0r2bn.gif|Poor Tina...not in the best clothes ever! 1.gif|Love the hat! Gaga.gif|Grrr...stay away from Puck! Kurt8888.gif|...This is awkward Images.jpg Klaine1.jpg Lauren 3.jpg Gleefan13 is an active member of Wikia. He is openly gay. He has 2 cats named Midnight and Dusk. He is a pacifist. He also wants bullying to stop against LGBT kids. Personality He is a very caring and loving person, but we all have our moods and he gets moody sometimes. .He only cares for his friends and family. He is probably the most stubborn, sarcastic, arrogant, and ornery person ever. Very sarcastic when it comes to sertain subjects such as jocks. He loves animals and his one cat Dusk was rescued. He is in the backround for group pictures in the school year book for who he is. People "judge a book by its cover" and they judge him alot because he likes his same sex. He donates money to the poor once in awhile to show his kindess. He gets angery when you make rude comments on his clothes. Summing up Chris's feelings: He is mostly caring and loving, but is sarcastic and stubborn. Like everyone he gets moody. Bullying Since Chris is openly gay, he will of course be bullied and he finds it crazy that people that have a different sexuality have to be bullied. He has been bullied resently and has went to court for it on December 18, 2010. He won the court session and the bully whos name shall not be named has been suspended from school and has been forced to not attened extra curricualr activities. He supports The Trevor Project. He has started a school club to stop teen homophobia and bullying. People specificaly bullies hurt what they fear. As Kurt Hummel stated during a fight with Karofsky: That most straight guys nightmare that all gays are out to molest and convert straights which isn't true but i think straights do think that. So come together and stand up against bullying and support all LGBT teens. Saying of the Month Mar. 6th- Apr. 4th: "You look like you came out of the Hills Have Eyes movie!" Reasons Why: *For people that you get in fights with. *For unattractive people. Fave Quotes "I don't go tanning anymore because Obama put a 10 percent tax on tanning. McCain would never put a 10 percent tan on tanning. Because he's pale a would probably want to be tan." ~Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi "Better a witty fool than a foolish wit." ~William Shakespeare "Better three hours to soon than a minute too late." ~William Shakespeare "Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none." ~William Shakespeare "Stupidity is a talent for misconception" ~Edgar Allan Poe ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Fave Songs Season 1 Pilot-''' Respect 'Showmance-' Push It 'Acafellas-' Bust Your Windows 'Preggers-' Single Ladies '''The'' Rhodes Not Taken-''' Alone '' ''Vitamin D- Halo/Walking On Sunshine'' 'Throwdown-' Keep Holding On '''Mash-Up- Sweet Caroline Wheels- Defying Gravity Ballad-''' Lean On Me 'Hairography-' True Colors 'Mattress- '''Jump '''Sectionals-' Don't Rain On My Parade 'Hell-O- '''Hello, Goodbye '''The Power of Madonna-' Like A Prayer 'Home-' A House Is Not a Home 'Bad Reputation-' Run Joey Run 'Larynigits-' Rose's Turn 'Dream On-' I Dreamed a Dream '''Theaticality- Bad Romance 'Funk-' Good Vibrations 'Journey-' Don't Stop Believin (Regionals Version) 'Season 2 ' 'Auditions-' Listen 'Britney/Brittany- '''Toxic '''Grilled Cheesus-' I Want To Hold Your Hand 'Duets-' Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy 'The Rocky Horror Glee Show-' Sweet Transvestite 'Never Been Kissed-' Teenage Dream 'The Substitute- '''Forget You '''Furt-' Marry You 'Special Education-' Valerie 'A Very Glee Chrismas-' Baby, It"s Cold Outside 'Super Bowl-' Thriller/Heads Will Roll 'Silly Love Songs-' Firework '''Comeback- '''Baby '''Blame It On The Alcohol- '''Tik Tok '''Sexy- '''Landslide '''Original Songs- '''Blackbird Buddies!!!=) ﻿(If you think we are friends then put your name below) *Ms. A *Mr. Santana Lopezthumb|300px|right|Can I have your numbah? *Star9999 *BabyJabba :P Likes *Glee *Singing *Dancing *Boots *Clean hair *Insulting people(when appropriate) *Clothes *Skinny Jeans!thumb|300px|right|This is like a girl version of me!! *Reading *Drawing *Dying random colors in my hair *Hair Styling *All my friends *Understanding people Dislikes *Jocks! *Obnoxious children *Glee haters *Bullying *Homophobia *Small spacesthumb|300px|right *Bugs! *Candy(somtimes) *Messy hair *Occasionally preps *Un-moisterized hands Fave Celeberties *Chris Colfer *Mark Salling *Andy Sixx *Adam Lambert *Criss Angel *Neil Patrick Harristhumb|300px|right|This is soooo funny!!! *Lady Gaga *Ke$ha *Katy Perry *Madonna *Ashley Tisdale *Holly Marie Combs Fave Shows *Charmed *Glee *Supernatural *Dancing With The Stars *The Real Housewives of New York, New Jersey, ect. *The Jersey Shore *Criminal Minds *Dog the Bounty Hunter *Project Runway *Millionaire Matchmaker Fave Songs *We R Who We R *Firework *California Gurls *Dynamite *Sweet Transvestite *Don't Rain On My Parade *Time Warp *Valerie *Don't Cry For Me Argetina *Defying Gravity *One of Us *You Love Is My Drug *Teenage Dream *4 Minutes *Tik Tok Fave Movies * The Rocky Horror Picture Show *Elf *The Proposal *The Blind Side *Hairspray *White Chicks *Vampires Suck Trivia *Loves the colors purple, maroon, and silver *Is an animal lover <3 *Is openly gay *He resently got his bottom lip pierced. *Likes listening to pop music<3 *Has 2 cats *Is what you call emo or goth. *Wears many types of boots<3 *Loves skinny jeans<3 *Usually calls jocks: Neanderthuls, Cavemen, Apes, Marshmellow Brained Idiots, and Sweaty Mammoths *Uses the words honey, sweetheart, sweetie, prarie dog, tinker bell, lollipop, hello kitty, and chica as names for people *He sits with his legs crossed *Is the 1 out of 2 openly gay kids at his school *Uses eyeliner constintly<3 *Thinks sports are pointless moslty football which describe as a bunch of sweaty boys running into eachother for a ball...fun *Talks with his hands ALOT (no he isn't italian) *Plays the piano *He re-dyes his hair each month and puts a random color in their for color of the month *Barely eats junk food *Can sing soprano, tenor, and baritone *Very good at verble fighting *Is on prom commity Category:Users Category:Users who ship Tike Category:Gleeks Category:Males Category:Glee Wiki Category:Anti-H8 Category:LGBT People Category:Verble Fighters Category:Emos Category:Users who ship Klaine Category:Gleek Category:Klaine Category:Glee Category:Users that are in Glee Wiki since the beginning